Just This
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: "Do you remember what tomorrow is?" she asks in a quiet voice. "Hm," Sasuke replies, not looking away from his scroll. "Your twenty third birthday," she says. "Must've slipped my mind," he replies in an emotionless tone. "Is there something you want to do?" she asks a follow up question."I'm fine with just this," he says. "Just this?" she asks. "Just this," he says again.


**A/N: I just realized Sasuke's b day is sasusaku month so I thought…y'know…I should write some short one shot trAsh. Ok enjoy**

* * *

 _"Just this?"_

 _"Just this."_

She sits in between his legs with her back against his chest as they lay on the couch. He's reading scrolls while she reads one of her medical textbooks. They sit in comfortable silence in their small warm home and that's just enough. Sakura closes her book when she decides to quit reading for the evening and rests the object against her chest, hugging it.

"Do you remember what tomorrow is?" she asks in a quiet voice.

Their house was silent at the time; only the sound of the fan could be heard.

"Hm," Sasuke replies, not looking away from his scroll.

"Your twenty third birthday," she says.

"Must've slipped my mind," he replies in an emotionless tone.

"Is there something you want to do?" she asks a follow up question.

He stays quiet for a short time then opens his mouth to speak when a thought comes to mind. "I'm fine just this," he says.

"Just this?" she asks.

"Just this," he says again.

…

He cuddles his wife from behind through the quiet night as they sleep in the security of their warm bed. They slumber undisturbed by anyone or anything and inhale and exhale in a pattern. Sasuke dreams of the woman under his only arm and Sakura dreams of the man over her body. She dreams of the rare smile she can put on his face while he dreams of the eternal happiness they could share. That morning as the sun rays slipped through the curtains, Sakura slips out of bed to go make a special breakfast for her beloved husband.

She whips up scrambled eggs with a bagel smothered in cream cheese and a slice of tomato on top of both pieces. She puts it on top of a tray along with a fresh glass of orange juice and utensils. The pink haired woman returns to check on the man and finds that he is beginning to wake up right on time. She hurries back to the kitchen and returns to the room with the tray in hand.

"Good morning," she says to him with a smile on her face.

He sees the contents she is holding and a slight smile tugs at his lips. He still wonders what he did to deserve such a wonderful wife like her and he vowed on their wedding day never to take this life with her for granted for she is the home he forgot he ever had. She gently places the tray on his lap as he sits up and moves closer to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"And a happy birthday to you," she whispers in his ear.

His small smile was all she needed to show his gratitude and he began to eat away. Her cooking never fails to amaze him at each dish she makes. Her cooking made him feel at home like in his childhood days with his mother, father, and brother. He never thought after all this time he could ever feel something like that again, which made him extremely grateful to her. Sakura leaves the room to go fix herself something to eat while he was occupied. She made sure to make extra eggs for herself when she was making his breakfast and begins chowing on that. Sasuke soon enters the kitchen when he is finished with his meal as she is washing dishes, the tray perfectly balanced in his one hand. She thanks him for bringing it and takes it from him to put it to the side for the time being.

He pulls her in once her hands are free and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He lets her go soon after and makes no further action towards her, but she knew the extent to his gratitude anyway, which was just fine for her.

"My Sasuke-kun is getting so old already," she lightly teases.

"Hn," he replies.

He had told her various times to drop the "kun" from his name since they are past that age, but he knows that every time she says it there is love behind it. Deep inside he knows it does remind him of his genin days with her.

…

Naruto and his pregnant wife Hinata come visit the Uchiha household along with Kakashi their old sensei for this special occasion. They all sit in the living room; talking and drinking some freshly made tea. Sakura converses with Hinata about her pregnancy and bond over it.

"It's been about five months hm?" Sakura asks.

"Five and a half," Hinata replies to her sweetly.

"Yep! Our Uzumaki boy is comin' along!" Naruto states proudly.

They all let out a small laugh, except for Sasuke who shares the same grin he has always given around Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan…. are you and Sasuke planning to have kids too?" he asks.

"We'll let you know at a later time Naruto," she says with her teeth clenched as she delivers a swift punch to the ever so blunt mans head, leaving him a pulsing red ball on his head.

Hinata and Kakashi let out another laugh at that and continue to talk about other subjects, not daring to fall into Naruto's trap.

Before everyone leaves, they present Sasuke with a slice of strawberry cake and sing happy birthday to him.

"I wonder what Naruto and Hinata left you," the kunoichi says to him.

Sasuke didn't seem to care at first, but the woman striked his attention as the neatly wrapped gift box sat on the coffee table. He slowly makes his way to the table and sits down on the couch, putting the present on his lap. Sakura sits next to him with her hands folded on her lap to watch. He could tell this was Hinata's wrapping since it was so nice and neat. He undoes the tape bindings with his hand and unwraps the gift. When he opens the box he finds a small red shirt fit for a baby with the Uchiha clan family crest on the back. Immediately they look at each other and knew it was from Naruto specifically of course, but soon they blush at each other from the idea that came after.

The other part of the gift was more from him and Hinata too from what they could tell. There was a blue shirt fit for Sasuke with the Uchiha crest on it as well.

"Hey…y'know what that looks like?" she smiled at him.

The shirt looked almost exactly like the blue shirt he wore in his genin days. The only difference was that there was a zipper going down the shirt.

"That goof," he said with a small grin.

They read both birthday cards from the Naruto family and Kakashi. Sakura knew Sasuke very well and could see just how content he was with this day, even if he didn't say it. His actions were something she loved the most from him, but when he talked it was heart-warming as well.

…

That night he sits in his bed with a scroll while Sakura was in the bathroom. The light in the room was dimmed and quiet, just the way he liked it. Soon the bathroom door creaked open and little by little she revealed herself. The pink haired woman was wearing her negligee, but something was different in this setting. Her lips were glossy and noticeably plump, which was something he didn't really notice before. Some dark type of paint she must've applied to her eye lashes brought out her eyes. Her skin looked soft and so touchable, but what really caught his eye was the way that soft red night gown fit her. Spaghetti straps on her shoulders and the clothing left her chest little imagination. It stopped way above her knees almost teasing the beholder.

"Um…what do you think?" she asks in a very shy tone.

She felt his eyes undressing her immediately, which made her feel flattered in a way yet extremely shy. He would just not look away even as he places his scroll on the nightstand. He then beckons her to come over to his side and she did so. He takes her on top of his lap, his hand holds her thigh, in case he wanted to pull her closer. What did he think? He thought so many things all at once it was overwhelming. The only way he could begin to show her what he thought was by planting a kiss on her shoulder. He gently puts her flat on the bed and gets on top, giving her soft kisses all around, but she oddly presses a hand against his chest to stop him.

"W-Wait there's…. something I want to give you first," she says.

They both sit up with him very confused as she grabs a birthday card from her nightstand and hands it to him. Sasuke opens the card and begins to read it.

" _I wrote this on paper at least eight times before I put it on this card…there's so many things I want you to know, but I guess I have to bump it down just a few. Sasuke you were always the one I wanted to be with. You **ARE** the one I want to be with forever. I love you for all that you are and all that you will be…soon. Happy birthday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sakura and the new Uchiha"_

"New….Uchi…ha?" his voice cracks as he swallows hard, reading those words over and over.

"I'm pregnant," she announced a bit shyly.

His eyes meet hers and his expression was something never witnessed before. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. A tear slips down his cheek as he slowly looks down at her stomach.

"How long…" he asks her calmly, his fingers tracing down her stomach softly, stopping just above her navel.

"I-It's been about a month," she replies to him with slight surprise from his rare reaction, but takes his hand to press it against her stomach.

His heart couldn't take it anymore. He slips his hand away and places it against her cheek, his forehead meeting hers. Sasuke begins to shed tears and laughs softly at the same time. Sakura smiles for his happiness and kisses his lips once to show her affection.

"T-Thank you…" he can hardly speak his choked words, but she knows how much he means.

She could only imagine what it felt after so long to be the only Uchiha left and now he finally is able to move on and restore his clan. "I'm happy I could…be a part of this. Now there will be three Uchihas," She hugs him and they share more kisses.

The night is spent with love and passion as they call their names into the night. She needed him and he needed her more than they could both imagine. All this time he spent running was time he could have been with her and grew stronger the right way, but now that was all in his past and he was ready to start new. This child that they made together was growing inside his beloved. She was the only one he could ever give such a task and inside there was no way to express this type of emotion he held inside. He cuddles her and they fall asleep quietly and peacefully.

…

The following evening, she sits in between his legs with her back against his chest as they lay on the couch. He's reading scrolls while she reads one of her medical textbooks. They sit in comfortable silence in their small warm home and that's just enough like it always is. He wraps up his scroll when he is finished reading it and sets it down.

"Sakura," he says.

"What is it?" she asks, still reading her book.

"Is there something you would like to do tomorrow?" he asks.

"I'm fine with just this," she responds.

"Just this?"

"Just this."

* * *

 **A/N: Tried to make it as cute and sweet as possible ^^" I finally got something in for Sasusaku month! AND Sasuke's birthday though it's a day late, but better late than never! Please review for me! Tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
